


List-Less

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, F/F, Fluff, Lists, Making Up, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Amethyst finds out Peridot doesn't joke about her schedules.





	List-Less

“Yo, Peri. You in there? Come on, talk to me would you?”

Amethyst knocked on the barn door, getting no response from inside.

“Come on, babe. I can’t apologize for whatever I did if you don’t tell me what it was.”

All she got was more silence.

“...Fine, whatever. Stay in there and pout for all I care.”

She huffed and stormed off, grumbling as she walked.

“I mean I already apologized for accidentally wiping her hard drive. All she had on there was a terabyte of Percy/Pierre fics anyway. Not like she can’t write some more...”

She headed for the warp pad, morosely popping into Little Homeworld.

“I mean what kind of petty Gem freezes someone out over something like...oh, wait. I did that once...whatever. She could still at least answer the door.”

As she trudged down the road trying to figure out what she’d done, a Gem sailing through the sky caught sight of her. She zipped down, tapping her on the shoulder.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Will you two make up already? The barn isn’t fun to live in when she’s like this.”

Amethyst glared up at Lapis, the other Gem actually floating back a tad from the intensity.

“Well if she would **TELL ME WHAT SHE’S MAD ABOUT**, I’d make up for it. I’m not a mind reader you know.”

Lapis chuckled, landing beside her.

“You really don’t remember, do you?”

She shrugged.

“Remember what?”

**A FEW WEEKS AGO**

“Behold, my chart for ideal times for affection!”

Peridot proudly motioned to a chart she held in front of Amethyst, the purple Gem just staring blankly.

“...You lost me, P...”

Peridot scoffed, acting like it should have been obvious.

“It’s simple. As I observed during the latest episode of the Camp Pining Hearts reboot, pairings tend to collapse when affection isn’t administered on a consistent basis. All Percy Jr. had to do was show proper affection to Pierre Jr. consistently, and he wouldn’t have ended their formation and joined Francois. Francois. Such a cad...”

Amethyst looked over the frankly insane schedule her tiny green other had jotted down in what was most likely a frothing fever of shipper rage.

“Uh...sure, Peri. I’ll make sure to follow this...whatever this is. Promise.”

Peridot nodded in rather smug agreement.

“Of course you will...Pumpkin, put down that Robonoid!”

As she charged outside to save her Robonoid, Amethyst lightly crumpled the paper up and tossed it aside.

“It’s fine. She’ll forget about it in like a day.”

**PRESENT TIME**

“...Oh, crud. She didn’t forget, did she?”

Lapis nodded.

“She sure didn’t. She found the paper the very next day by the way. You couldn’t have disposed of it more discreetly?”

Amethyst groaned.

“Why do I have to love a Gem who is so crazy!?”

She shot past Lapis and headed straight for the warp, arriving a few minutes later at the barn and knocking on the door again.

“Peri, sweetness, it’s me again. Lapis told me why you’re mad...look, I’m sorry about the whole schedule thing.”

For the first time in weeks, Peridot finally appeared in front of her. Cracking the barn door ajar to peek out.

“I worked hard on it and you threw it aside...”

Amethyst wasn’t enjoying how bad this was making her sound.

“I know. I should have just told you I wasn’t into it instead of lying and throwing it away. I still say the whole thing is insane, but I’m really sorry. Will you forgive me?”

A few moments of tense silence passed before the door opened all the way.

“I suppose I’ll forgive you...”

She still seemed on the fence. Amethyst wracked her brain for a moment, the lightbulb going off.

“Hey, P-Dot...”

She picked Peridot up and planted one mother of a smooch on her. 

“2:24 on a Wednesday. I believe a smooching was in order on your crazy list for this exact time.”

And just like that, she was off the fence, wrapping Amethyst in a hug.

“Thank you, Amethyst. I love you.”

She patted her on the back.

“I know...by the way, that’s all the adherence to that schedule you get. One time only.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idea spurred by this here bit of fanart.  
https://mugprint.tumblr.com/post/188299950650/when-your-girlfriend-forgot-to-give-you-your-daily


End file.
